


Fox Ears Are A Blessing

by thelucky13



Series: It Started With Fox Ears [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek is not a jerk, Fox ears, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mild Insecurity, Mild Teasing, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Humor, Stiles has them, There needs to be more fics like that, Werefox Stiles, and a tail, if you want more, mentions of mpreg, or a failwolf, read the bottom notes, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelucky13/pseuds/thelucky13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic where Stiles has really sensitive ears and Derek uses it to his advantage. Sexually of course. mhmm. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Ears Are A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Erica and Boyd are still alive, Jackson stayed in Beacon Hills, Derek has made no contact with Jennifer, and the pack lives together. There really should be more Werefox!Stiles fics..*cries from lack of them*

Stiles was in the middle of a game of Halo when Derek first stroked his ears. He let out a squeak (a very manly squeak no matter what anyone says!) and fell to the floor covering his ears. "Derek stoooop! Don't touch my ears you weirdo!" Derek laughed, not knowing what that really did to Stiles and walked away, leaving Stiles on the floor with a half hard dick. 

  ~`~`~`~`~`~

  When the Alpha Pack was defeated and the Darach was gone, Derek decided to bring the pack closer together by moving everyone into the newly renovated Hale House. Stiles disagreed but apperantly-to everyone's surprise-his dad thought it'd be a great idea for him to live with other people and to be happier despite the fact that he's a werefox in a pack of werewolves. Now they've all settled in, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Stiles and surprisingly Derek have gotten closer to each other. Of course that means they all touch each other. Constantly. So his friends sometimes pass by and stroke his tail (because they all know what he is, he really can't be bothered to hide his ears and tail) and it was normal. But no one dared to touch his ears.

~`~`~`~`~`~

The next day was a Saturday so everyone was out doing, well whatever it is they do on weekends. So that means no one dares to wake him up or else he'll chop their balls (or lady balls) off. Stiles slowly got out of bed and made his way out to the bathroom in his red boxer briefs, _because he was home alone he could do whatever the fuck he wanted_ , and ran into Derek. Who was wearing black boxer briefs. And holy Jesus, Stiles was going to have a mindgasm if he stared any harder at Derek's abs and that trail of hair leading down to his- "You gonna go in?" Derek says gesturing to the bathroom door. "Ohh," Stiles stutters, blushing, "Y-yeah." Derek smirked and passed by, rubbing behind Stiles' ears, "Ahh!" He whimpered "Jerk!" but that doesn't stop him from ogling at Derek's ass as he walks away, yet again leaving Stiles alone and aroused.

~`~`~`~`~`~

"Derek you asshole! Give it back!" Stiles yelled as he chased Derek down the hall for his beanie, "Derek!" suddenly Derek stopped and Stiles ran into his back "Oof!" Stiles grunted as he fell onto the floor.

Derek laughed amd held the beanie up over his head "Come and get it" he sang. Stiles made a pouty face and puppy eyes, which was apparently what broke Derek because he rolled his eyes and helped Stiles to his feet.

"Here cry baby," He said and went to put the beanie on Stiles' head "Wait don't-" but it was too late and Derek procceded to stroke Stiles' ears.

"Derek" Stiles gasped out and whined as Derek sniffed the air and his eyes glazed over as he smelt exactly what rubbing Stiles' ears did to him.

"Fuck- Stiles I didn't-" Derek broke off as he saw Stiles gasp for air and clutched the wall behind him "Shit" Derek bit out as his cock began to fatten in his jeans and sarted panting at the overwhelming scent of Stiles' arousal.

"My fox ears" Stiles gasped out as Derek continued to rub the silky, furry ears with one hand "They're sexually sensitive." Stiles' dick was straining against his zipper already and he desperatley just wanted to climb Derek like a tree and rut up against him until he came in his pants like a teenager.

Derek, as if reading his mind, put his arms on Stiles' hips and brought him closer so Stiles could feel the straining erection agaist his thigh. "Stiles, tell me you want this, because if we do this, you'll be mine. No exceptions." Derek said, straining to not just turn Stiles and fuck him against the wall.

Images flooded through his mind, and thoughts of the sounds Stiles will make when he finally pushes in- but he can't, because he wants more from Stiles, for him to accept Derek as his mate. And carry his pups...

"Derek I said yes like 10 minutes ago, can we please get this show on the road?" Derek looked confused for a moment before Stiles put his hands on either side of Derek's face and whispered "I love you Derek." And pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Derek's heart was soaring and nothing could stop him now from making Stiles his, once and for all. Picking Stiles up (Stiles squeaking again, which he will continue to deny) he carried him to his bedroom, all the while stroking Stiles' ears and leaving love bites along his neck, which judging by the purring sounds Stiles was making, he liked. Derek dropped Stiles onto the bed and leaned back so he can get his shirt off.

He looked up at Stiles to see him palming himself through his jeans and looking at him through half lidded eyes. Derek's mouth watered at the sight.

"Fuck, Stiles, you don't know what you do to me." Derek said as he crawled back up and procceded to lick into Stiles' mouth.

They made out some more until Derek pulled away from Stiles, both of them gasping for air and pupils blown. "Fuck," Stiles panted out "Need you." Stiles moaned and slipped out of his shirt and tried to unbotton Derek's pants until he grew frustrated with Derek's belt and gave up.

Derek chuckled and undid his belt and jeans along with Stiles' and threw them to the floor. Stiles fell back onto the bed, pulling Derek with him and they continued to grope and kiss each other. Derek made his way down Stiles' throat with his mouth until he got to his nipples and sucked and bit them, making Stiles gasp and moan. _Looks like his ears aren't the only thing of Stiles' that are sensitive._ Derek thought and went further down to Stiles' thighs and stopped. He looked at Stiles' slick hole in shock, "Stiles you-"

"Uh yeah.." Stiles said sounding unsure "It's uh, one of the, _perks_ , of being a werefox?" Stiles said questionably "Just as i can get pregnant, I can self-lubricate..."

Derek was quiet for a long moment and Stiles took it as a bad sign, he started to back away from the feeling of rejection and the look that still hadn't gotten off Derek's face.

Derek seemed to sense Stiles' fear and grabbed onto his hips and kept him still before saying "Stiles, it's okay, I find it so unbelievably hot. Fuck Stiles you can cary my pups, our kids, you're so fucking amazing."

"We're so weird" Stiles laughed out quietly as he pulled Derek down and started kissing him again. They were both in their boxer briefs and Derek started palming Stiles' ears again until he started mewling in pleasure. Stiles and Derek were both aching their briefs until they finally stripped them off as well.

Derek took his time in opening Stiles up, fingering him slowly until he hit Stiles' sweet spot and continued to brush up against it until Stiles was begging for Derek to "Stop fucking around and fuck _me_!" So Derek spread Stiles' legs and pushed in slowly, rubbing Stiles' red/brown ears and jerking him off until Stiles was a gasping, withering mess against the dark sheets, clutching at them as if holding on for dear life. The sounds he was making were delicious to Derek, all the little 'Ah ah ah!'s and Derek right _there!_ Fuck!'

Soon Stiles was pushed over the edge when Derek kept hitting his prostate with every thrust and came with a loud cry of _'DEREK!'_. Derek followed close behind with a muffled shout and a bite to Stiles' collar bone.

What Derek forgot about sex with a mate though, is that an Alpha's knot makes an appearance. So when the base of his cock started growing inside Stiles he panicked and tried to pull out, which caused Stiles to cry out on pain, "Fuck Stiles I'm sorry I forgot!"

"Ohmygoshwhatthefuckisthata _knot_?!" Stiles gasped out as it rubbed over his abused prostate, feeling an imense amount of pleasure.

"It happens when I'm with my mate, shit, I'm so sorry i didn't mention this earlier!" Derek said, sounding scared.

"Derek, it's okay- fuck, feels good" Stiles said rolling his hips, head tilted back, dick already hard again.

"We are weird" Derek laughed out as they waited for his knot to recide. "Stiles I love you so much." Derek said kissing Stiles as Stiles' back arched off the bed, coming onto both their stomach's again.

"Holy Hell, i fucking love my ears." Stiles mumbled as Derek rolled them onto their sides.

Derek chuckled "Yeah Stiles,I like your ears too."  
"Hey Derek?" Stiles asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"You didnt happen to magically put a condom on beforehand, did you?.."Stiles trailed off and put Derek's and on his belly.

Derek stilled as he realized what Stiles was implying "Oh _FUCK_ -" 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention this at the beginning but this is my first fic ever so please give me some feedback? and let me know If I should continue with this?c: 
> 
> So for all of you that want more from this i really appreciate you're enthusiasm and kudos and everything! It makes me feel..alive. & with that said, Thanksgiving break is next week so you can count on a sequal somewhere around there. Any ideas? (Again,i am new to this so please tell me if im doing something wrong!)


End file.
